Kill to One's Tune
Kill to One's Tune is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of the season. It is the third case set in the South U.S. Coast region of North America. Plot When investigative journalist Diego Loukas asked the player to meet him in the Jazz Joint jazz bar in Montgomery, Alabama, Ryan and the player went to the jazz bar to find the bar empty except for the strangled body of musician Toby Green. Diego then came on the scene, explaining that the bar was crowded and that someone killed the victim in the crowd, which led them to flee the scene when Toby dropped dead. They then suspected Diego before they found out (with the help of Joseph and Cassandra) that Toby was strangled with strings plucked off a guitar on the crime scene. They soon added musician Penelope Blair and youthful bartender Leo Martin before they learned that the victim worked on his tunes in a local studio. They then investigated the victim's studio to find a threat from the killer in the victim's phone. They also found clues to suspect the victim's grieving mother, Francine Green and a local tourist who happened to be the victim's fan, Kai Underwood. They soon learned from Gregory that the victim's album had skyrocketed in sales since the victim had died. They soon discovered that Diego was taking advantage of the victim's death to promote the victim's music, the journalist claiming that the victim was famous now that he had died. They then went to find more motives and evidence before they finally incriminated Kai as Toby's killer. They confronted Kai about the murder and he initially denied the accusation, telling them that he didn't do it. However when Ryan confronted Kai about him ruining the victim's statue, Kai told them in tears that the victim had tarnished his dreams. He then explained that he had been a fan of the victim since he started his career almost twenty years ago, as he had wanted to be a jazz musician like he was. However when he met the victim in the jazz bar, the victim laughed at him and told Kai that he would never become a musician, which led Kai to break a guitar in anger. When Kai held the guitar's strings that he had tore off the guitar, he decided to strangle Toby with the strings, before he ditched the strings in the trash and fled with the crowd. Kai then was sent to trial where he was sentenced to 30 years in prison by Judge Flanagan. After the trial, Diego told them that he had found out the identity of the serial killer. They then talked to Diego about what he learned about the serial killer and the storm conspirator. Diego then explained that he had written to the serial killer about what they had decided to call themselves. He then told them that he had left the message for the serial killer on an anonymous forum, but he had left his tablet in the jazz bar. They soon recovered Diego's tablet and then found out that the serial killer called themselves the "Eye-Opener", claiming that the murders would open eyes for the "sheeple" who watches them for entertainment. They then traced the location of the message to the victim's studio and found out that Penelope Blair was hired to be a musician in a future episode of the TV show. This led them to interrogate Penelope, who told them that she wasn't the serial killer but she would call them when she learned more. Meanwhile, Diego also told them about the storm conspirator and that he found some strange plans on a machine that could control the weather. However, Diego told them that someone had stolen the plans from him, so the detectives investigated the jazz street to find Diego's satchel. They then retrieved Diego's satchel and got the plans for what Leonora called a weather machine that was produced by a scientist many years ago. They then asked Diego, who told them that he had found out that the storm conspirator had hidden the machine in a base somewhere. They then thanked Diego, who told them to stay vigilant. At the end of the case, Chief Chandler told them that they would keep looking for the base where the weather machine was being kept. However, The America's Eligible TV showrunner Ina Belle called the Force to tell them that one of their contestants had been found dead in their new episode filming in Florida. This led the force to pack up and go to solve another murder, regardless of the murder's connections to the "Eye-Opener or not. Summary Victim *'Toby Green' (found with his breath stolen in a jazz bar) Murder Weapon *'Guitar Strings' Killer *'Kai Underwood' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect takes sleeping pills Profile *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect knows music *The suspect takes sleeping pills Profile *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect knows music *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a saxophone stamp Profile *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect knows music *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a saxophone stamp Profile *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect knows music *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a saxophone stamp Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats beignets. *The killer knows music. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer weighs at least 150 lbs. *The killer wears a saxophone stamp. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jazz Bar. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crate of Bottles, Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Diego's Writing; New Suspect: Diego Loukas) *Interrogate Diego about what happened. (New Crime Scene: Jackson Jazz Street) *Investigate Jackson Jazz Street. (Clues: Torn Poster, Keys) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster Revealed; New Suspect: Penelope Blair) *Interrogate Penelope about the victim. *Examine Keys. (Result: Owner Deciphered; New Suspect: Leo Martin) *Ask Leo Martin about the murder that happened in the bar. *Examine Crate of Bottles. (Result: Bloody Paper) *Analyze Bloody Paper. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows music) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beignets) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clues: Locked Camera, Photo, Stained Bill) *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Francine Green) *Inform the victim's mother of the murder. (Attribute: Francine knows music and eats beignets) *Examine Stained Bill. (Result: Liquid) *Examine Liquid. (Result: Toad Marsh Whiskey) *Confront Leo Martin about his bill the victim refused to pay. (Attribute: Leo eats beignets) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00) *Confront Penelope about being too pushy. (Attribute: Penelope eats beignets and knows music, Leo knows music; New Crime Scene: Street Corner) *Investigate Street Corner. (Clues: Trash Can, Camera) *Examine Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *See Kai Underwood about being the victim's fan. (Attribute: Kai knows music and eats beignets) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Strings) *Analyze Bloody Strings. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills, Penelope takes sleeping pills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Mr Loukas about promoting the victim's music. (Attribute: Diego takes sleeping pills, Leo takes sleeping pills and knows music; New Crime Scene: Studio Kitchen) *Investigate Studio Kitchen. (Clues: Stained Statue, Faded Paper) *Examine Stained Statue. (Result: Green Substance) *Examine Green Substance. (Result: Herbal Hand Cream) *Ask Kai about why he ruined the victim's statue. (Attribute: Kai takes sleeping pills) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Bank Statements) *Analyze Bank Statements. (09:00:00) *Confront Francine about the large donations. (Attribute: Francine takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Bar Stage. (Clues: Guitar Case, Tip Jar) *Examine Guitar Case. (Result: Cracked Guitar) *Analyze Cracked Guitar. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150 pounds) *Examine Tip Jar. (Result: Bloody Napkin) *Analyze Bloody Napkin. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a saxophone stamp) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to After the Storm (3/8). (no stars) After the Storm (3/8) *Interrogate Diego about what he knows about the storm conspirator and serial killer. *Investigate Jazz Bar. (Clue: Box of Lost Items) *Examine Box of Lost Items. (Result: Diego's Tablet) *Examine Diego's Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Diego's Tablet. (06:00:00) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Hired Agreement) *Ask Penelope about her signed agreement to help on the TV show. (Reward: Jazz Outfit) *Investigate Jackson Jazz Street. (Clue: Diego's Satchel) *Examine Diego's Satchel. (Result: Storm Plans) *Analyze Storm Plans. (06:00:00) *Ask Diego about the storm machine. (Reward: Burger) *See what Ina Belle had to tell the Force so badly. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:South U.S. Coast